


A bunker full of angels

by MysticMedusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley's a friendly drunk, Death/Sam/Crowley are besties, Everyone picks on Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: What happens when the angels/king of hell/and horsemen Death make the bunker their home?Sam becomes besties with a demon and DeathResurrected Death is a silent terrorDean loses his pieSam/Crowley/Death staring as three grumpy old menGabriel staring as the trickster who refuses to bottomMichael staring as the boyfriend tired of the tricksters shitLucifer staring as the angel who wooed the squirrel





	A bunker full of angels

Sam sat in the bunker library thinking if someone had mentioned to him years before that he’d have a home filled with angels and would be somehow friends with the king of hell and the horsemen death he’d probably have laughed. Now not so much seeing as he was currently doing research while having an oddly pleasant conversation with Crowley and Death while the rest of the bunker was filled with the chaos only angels could cause.

“Hey Sam have you-”

Dean spotted Death who looked up from his newspaper to eye the hunter who nervously stepped out of the library without saying a word. Death nodded before turning back this paper seeming satisfied with the result of that encounter.

“Um no disrespect Death but…when are you going to stop torturing Dean?”

Death looked at Sam but not in any way annoyed as somehow during these past months since Chuck revived him he and Sam had become close to friends.

“You do recall your brother killing me right?”

Sam nodded returning to his research. Crowley had been drinking as the demons of hell no longer respected or listened to him. He had taken up living in the bunker and was more than happy to help kill any demon that came their way.

“You know moose, I think it’s funny that all Death has to do is sit here and Dean just tortures himself.”

Death pointed to the demon with a slight smile.

“Crowley here understands. I’m not doing anything, just sitting here relaxing and your brother is the one who questions whether I’m going to kill him or not.”

Sam looked up at the two who exchanged a look before going back to what they were doing. Sam was confused as to how Crowley and Death managed to get along but he suspected it had to do with the large amounts of alcohol Crowley had daily. He’d also noticed Death seem to enjoy just relaxing with occasional conversation.

“You know moose, you should be happy you have two awesome besties now.” Crowley said with a half drunk half smug look on his face.

Sam looked up to see Crowley looking at Death who didn’t seem to be paying attention.

“Crowley don’t presume to know who I’m friends with. I’m an being far beyond your understanding.”

Crowley just shrugged as he went back to drinking. Sam looked at Death curious if Death even had friends and was caught off guard when the horsemen answered his unspoken question.

“Of course I have friends. Crowley just told you we’re all besties now let me read in peace.”

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Balthazar was in one of the extra bedrooms of the bunker watching some horrid movie he’d found in Dean’s collection with Samandriel laying on his right and Gadreel on his left.

“This movie is terrible.”

Both the angels nodded in agreement before a knock came at the door. Three pairs of eyes looked up to see Dean enter and spot the screen.

“Dude that’s my movie. I’ve been looking for that.”

Balthazar’s gaze narrowed at the hunter who attempted to step into the room to grab his movie.

“Gadreel didn’t Dean cut you with the first blade.”

Gadreel drew out his angel blade nodded.

“I believe I have yet to get payback.”

“Didn’t his pet angel kill you Samandriel?”

There was a nod and another angel blade appearing.

“An owner is responsible for what their pets do.”

Balthazar saw Dean’s face pale as he slowly retreated from the room and closed the door behind him. Balthazar smiled as he turned back to the movie and the two angels put away their blades.

“It’s fun torturing him.” Gadreel said happily.

“This movie still sucks.” Samandriel added.

“We could always have sex.” Balthazar suggested to his mates.

The movie was left playing but none of the angels were paying attention anymore.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean having failed to talk to Sam and was threatened by two angels found himself in the kitchen downing a beer. Michael walked in to see him downing the beer and rolled his eyes as he grabbed some pie from the fridge.

“Hey that’s my pie.”

Michael eyed the pie then Dean.

“You’re options are to fight me and die miserably over a food product you’re more than capable of buying more of or you let me use this to keep Gabriel bribed and happy so he doesn’t decide to paint your car hot pink or make you junkless. You’re move.”

Dean sighed in annoyance as he let Michael take the pie to his mate who was oddly happy just being bribed constantly. Dean looked down at his now empty beer remembering this had been the last one.

“Why is there never enough beer in this place?”

He was mostly just asking himself as he was alone in the kitchen but the sound of wings was followed by an answer.

“Well maybe it’s because you drink to much.”

Dean turned to scowl at Lucifer but stopped when he saw him holding beer in one hand and a fresh pie in the other.

“Since when do you do the shopping?”

Lucifer put them on the counter before leaning towards Dean.

“I don’t but I heard everyone was picking on you today so I thought I’d be nice.”

He snapped his fingers making a copy of the movie Balthazar had taken appear and he handed it to Dean.

“You probably won’t be getting your original copy back so here.”

Dean looked at the three items before offering Lucifer a small smile and one of the beers he just bought.

“Thanks. You’re the only one here not currently taking my shit or silently planning my death.”

Lucifer shrugged.

“You’re too pretty to kill.”

Dean stared at the devil as he took a drink of the beer he’d been offered.

“You think I’m pretty?”

Lucifer winked at him before walking out of the room. Dean stared a moment debating how bad an idea it was to have sex with the devil. Hearing Gabriel not far off getting loud he knew a prank was soon to follow so he rushed after Lucifer. The fallen angel happily protected him from the younger archangel’s pranks while enjoying his reward for being nice to the hunter.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Michael attempted to keep Gabriel happy by bribing him with sweets but apparently today was one of those off days that Gabriel only wanted to prank anyone and everyone.

Michael had found his room coated in glitter and noticed early in the day that Balthazar was eyeing his drink that had probably been whiskey at one point but was now apple juice.

Gadreel who had attempted to talk to his mates found that their conversation was not making any sense as their words came out mixed up and spoken in gibberish.

At one point Michael had checked on the three grumpy old men who had taken to hanging out in the library. He had expected to see the three under some kind of prank but when the horsemen Death looked up Michael retreated knowing Gabriel had been scared off by the frighteningly powerful being.

When he found Gabriel hoping to bribe him with cake to keep the trickster from being the trickster, he saw the archangel slumped on the couch.

“Gabriel please stop being childish.”

He held up the cake to his mate hoping to entice him not to be a trickster at least for a little while.

“I don’t want sweets. Mikey you never let me have my way with you.”

Michael rolled his eyes already having had this conversation with Gabriel.

“That’s because you refuse to bottom.”

“I’m only a top. You should let me have my way with you otherwise I’m going to keep pranking people. Oh I know, wouldn’t Hawaii look great at the bottom of the ocean?”

“You do that I throw you in the pit now behave.”

Gabriel sat up crossing his arms over his chest pouting.

“You do that I’ll get out eventually, Luci did after all. Then I’ll have had all that time to think of the worst pranks to pull on you.”

“Gabriel I’m older which means I don’t bottom.”

“Luci bottoms.”

Michael raised a brow.

“To who?”

Lucifer poked his head out hearing someone say his name.

“Mikey just bottom for Gabriel. He tried to turn my human purple so either be his bitch or I kill him.”

Michael turned to see Dean pulling Lucifer away and shuddered at the images in his head of his brother and he’s least favorite human going at it.

“Fine but no more pranks.”

Gabriel cheered at his victory before tackling his mate. Micheal’s protests of doing it on the floor were ignored and Sam who had wanted to ask Gabriel a question was left wondering if Death or Crowley had enough brain bleach to remove the memory of the two naked archangels.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something funny+fluff+odd pairings. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it


End file.
